Shadow Taro
Shadow Taro is the Ultraman Taro from universe 1954 after being possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Appearance Shadow Taro looks like the normal Ultraman Taro, but with a grayish color on the red parts of his body. The silver parts are more a gunmetal color, and his eyes and color timer are red. These changes signify that he has been possessed by the Shadow Creatures. History Beings of light. They were the only thing that could defeat the Shadow Creatures. So, it seemed like the threat would be over when the Ultra Brothers came to earth to deal with the threat. But the creatures would not be defeated so easily. Ultraman Taro, the son of the leaders of the Space Garrison. He was quite the skilled warrior, though even he had made mistakes. His biggest mistake of all, was going out on his own. The Shadow Creatures knew the Ultras could defeat them. So, if an Ultraman could defeat them, they figured they need one of their own. That's where Taro came in. The creatures possessed his body shortly after he struck out on his own to deal with them. Taro attempted to resist, and as a being of light, it took the Shadow Creatures longer to overtake him than with any of the other Kaiju. The other Ultra Brothers knew Taro was in danger, and went to his aid. When they found him however, the creatures had already taken control of him. His brother, Ace tried to talk to Taro. Ultraseven warned him about approaching Taro, but Ace was in disbelief that the creatures were capable of possessing an Ultra. Taro quickly attacked Ace, hitting him with a variety of punches and kicks before knocking him to the ground. The Shadow Creatures, through Taro began to speak. "Beings of light. You thought you could defeat us. You were so wrong. We have taken control of one of your greatest warriors, and soon, you shall all be destroyed". Ace tried to reason with Taro again "Taro. Brother. It's not you. Snap out of it". Shadow Taro put his foot on Ace's chest, and looked down at the defeated Ultra. "Your brother can't hear you anymore. He's just another one of our puppets". The other Ultra Brothers then attacked, but were soon defeated. Shadow Taro managed to dodge Leo's kick, causing it to hit Astra. He caught Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, and threw it right back at him as if it was a frisbee. The Slugger hit Seven and 80 before falling to the ground, imbedding itself in some rock. Ultraman and Jack fired their Specium Rays, but Shadow Taro dodged the beams, causing the two Ultras to hit one another. Soon, Zoffy was the only one left standing. "They say you are the most powerful. Let's put that to the test". Zoffy fired his M78 beam at Shadow Taro, but the Dark Ultra parried it with his Storium Ray. Both Ultras were locked in a beam clash, but Zoffy proved to be stronger. Shadow Taro was thrown to the ground. The other Ultra Brothers started to get back up, when Ace said "Leave him to me." Ace went right in, attacking Shadow Taro with the ferocity he usually showed towards Yapool's Choju. "Let go of my Brother you demons!" He yelled, attack Shadow Taro with all his might. Ace went to through another punch, but Taro caught it. "Fool. You will never see him again". He punched Ace in the stomach, and blasted him with a beam from his beam lamp. Ultraman and Ultraseven started to better coordinate their attacks, and the other Ultra Brothers started to do the same, and the battle was turned in their favor. The creatures had had enough of this, and attempted to wipe out all the Ultra Brothers. This of course, meant activating the Ultra Dynamite. The Shadow Creatures didn't realize what a mistake this would be. The immense light generated from using this attack cleansed Taro's body from the Shadow Creatures. The Ultra Brothers were glad to have one of their members back. Jack jokingly stated "You sure got lucky Taro". To which Taro replied with "Luck? There's no such thing". Taro then went on to explain how he subconsciously coerced the Shadow Creatures into using the ability that he knew would exercise them from his body, as the Ultra Brothers flew off to deal with the threat the creatures still posed. Abilities * Same as the normal Ultraman Taro * Shadow Powers Trivia * Shadow Taro is the first Ultra to be possessed by the Shadow Creatures. * Shadow Taro is the first Shadow Kaiju not to be from the Godzilla franchise. Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Ultraman Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultras